What They Could Have Been
by shatteredpiecestogether
Summary: What they could have been. He sobbed for that, too. /\ Will/Anastasia one-shot. Based off of the promo and promotional photos for 1x11. I wrote this before I saw the episode.


_**What they could have been**_

_**.**_

**A/N: I am having some sort of writer's block, so forgive me for this. I just love Will/Ana so much. Please keep in mind, **_**I wrote this before I saw Heart of The Matter.**_ **This is simply based off of the promo and promotional photos I saw. **

.

They were not in the same cell, however, their cells were adjoined. The walls were closer together than the former Red Queen, or, Anastasia if you prefer, would have fancied, but there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She was a prisoner. Prisoner's are not supposed to be at comfort. Especially not while they are seated in their cells.

She was left to her own thoughts. The only other option would be to study The Knave, who was the unlucky person placed in the cell joined to her's. Since he seemed to be in an unexpected slumber, that option would not be better than what the former queen was doing at the current moment. Thinking.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the lengthy hallway that led straight to the dungeon. It would not be long before the person would turn the rusty doorknob that was built poorly on the even rustier door. Anastasia would know. After all, this was once her castle. In a flash, the Jabberwocky appeared and walked slowly over to the cell that was currently occupied by the Knave of Hearts. His name was quite ironic really, considering he did not have a heart and all. "No," Anastasia protested weakly. Her own voice disgusted her. She was not supposed to be the weak one. She was strong. At least, that was what she repeatedly told herself.

(_Oh, but really, darling, you're broken, _the little voice in her head would chant above her assuring)

"Leave-leave him alone." She was beginning to retrieve her strength, but that made no difference to the Jabberwocky. In fact, the Jabberwocky only laughed at Anastasia's failed attempt to insure the safety of her Knave.

"I don't need your protection." The Knave's voice ran out very clear. "I'm not a child, Ana," He insisted, calling her by her old nickname. The nickname sent sivers right down Anastasia's spine. Oh, how she loated it. The name only reminded Anastasia of her past. What she had lost. What she thought she could never gain back.

Before Anastasia could respond, Jafar appeared in the room. His face portrayed one obvious emotion: anger. "It seems," he began, speaking solely to the Jabberwocky, "that to achieve my goal, all genie's must actually have their hearts, well... In their chests." The Jabberwocky nodded in understanding, and Jafar turned swiftly around to face the Knave. "Where is your heart?" He questioned in mock politeness. The Knave simply chuckled dryly in response.

"Why the bloody hell would I tell you?" Jafar, instead of yelling back or demanding the Knave inform him of his heart's location, smiled almost wickedly. He inched towards Anastasia's cell and reached into his newly crafted pocket to retrieve a key. Slowly, he unlocked her cell and gestured for her to come out. Anastasia prepared herself for the worst. She put up a brave front, however. As she walked further and further from the back of her cell, the front proved more difficult to maintain. Finally after what seemed like forever, she was entirely out. Instantly, as if by impulse, Jafar grabbed her and held her tightly. He used his magic to conjure up a small yet fairly sharp blade, which was now pressed up against Ana's neck.

"Tell me where your heart is, or she dies." Jafar stated, pushing the knife harder against Anastasia's neck. She wiggled around in his grasp, but it was no use. After all, she told herself, sorcerers are much stronger than a person who is no one. Who has no one. Even worse, who _wants _someone.

Knave shook his head. "Why would I care if she died?" He asked, motioning to Anastasia. "She means absolutely nothing t'me." This was not entirely true. Sure, he was still angry with Ana, but by no means did he want her dead. No one deserved such a fate in his eyes. He had only said this simply to throw Jafar off of their trail. Anastasia, however, was not aware of the Knave's true intentions, and his words stung deeply. She had no idea the Knave despised her so much as to not care whether she was alive or dead.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Jafar proclaimed, weary of Knave's statement. "Where is your heart?" When he recieved no answer, the sorcerer grinned. "You know, I could torture the Queen with the help of my friend here," he gestured towards the Jabberwocky, "and then kill her if you'd prefer." Anastasia swallowed hardly. She was afraid, but there was no way she was going to let Jafar become aware of that.

"Now, there's no need for that." Knave told him, and Anastasia let a soft smile grace her face. Maybe, she thought, the Knave's hate for her was not rooted as deeply as she once thought.

"Alright," Jafar surprisingly released his firm grip on Anastasia. "It seems I am getting no where with you two. Maybe your dear friend Alice could spare some information, hm?" He grinned as a new plan formulated itself in his head. Once again, he knew he was sure to be victorious.

"Don't you dare hurt Alice." The Knave seethed out through gritted teeth. He knew deep down that his threatening did not phase Jafar in the least, but somehow that fact did not prevent him from allowing any threats to fly. Alice was his friend, so was he not obligated to protect her in any possible way that he could? Jafar, as predicted, said nothing in response. He only fled from the room, leaving Anastasia and Will in the sole presence of the Jabberwocky. The pair braced themselves, waiting for the Jabberwocky to do something. Say something. Anything.

But nothing ever came.

No, the Jabberwocky stood, silenced. It was as if she could not speak, could not glare, even. She seemed almost like stone.

Her silence frightened them both more than her words ever could, because they knew that the worst was about to come. And the Jabberwocky was not going to be the only one releasing it onto them.

After a moment, Anastasia slowly edged towards Knave's cell. She knew that if she attempted to flee the Jabberwocky would inflict pain on her for certain. Or even worse, on Will. "Listen," she whispered through the thick bars, causing Will to look her in the eye. "I don't know what Jafar has planned, or what he is going to ask of you, but promise me one thing. Just one." When the Knave made no move to respond, Anastasia lightly stomped her foot. "Please," she begged. "Please." He nodded, refusing to speak. "Don't listen to him. Don't do anything he says. He can't kill you, and I don't care if it results in my death. Just..." she sighed. "Don't." The Knave nodded solemnly, remaining silent.

"You don't care about the Queen, hm?" Jafar's voice suddenly echoed through the large dungeon, causing Anastasia to jump. "Not even with _this_?" He stepped into view and once Will and Anastasia could see what he was holding, they gasped.

"Where did ya get that?" Knave all but asked calmly, pointing to the rectangular box the sorcerer held tightly in his hands. Jafar strode over to his cell and put the box right in front of his face, as to taunt him with it. He did know that the Knave did not want the item of course, but that made this whole occurrence all the more fun for Jafar.

"Let's just say that Alice and her dear Cyrus need to learn to be less... Careless with items of great value." He snickered and then reached into the box and pulled out Knave's glowing heart. Knave winced, and Anastasia held her breath. They both knew what was to come.

Without any verbal warning, Jafar plunged Knave's heart into his chest. Once Knave felt the impact of the heart being back in its place, his eyes widened and he doubled over in pain. All of his heartbreak came rushing back into him and, without clutching onto the long bars as if they were a lifeline, he could barely stand upright. Tears stung on the corners of his eyes, and through all of this hurt, he whispered the name of the girl who had caused it all. The name of the girl who, despite everything she'd done, he could not help but feel something for, especially with his heart intact. "Ana."

Anastasia let her tears cascade freely down her face. "Will." She responded, a smile gracing her delicate face. She had forgotten about their current predicament momentarily. For now, Will was the only thing that mattered to her. Unfortunately, Jafar put an end to their brief moment.

"Aw," he mocked Anastasia sarcastically. "How swet. He can love you again." He walked around in a circle, his hands positioned behind his back. "Sadly, that does not erase the fact that you did not listen to me. And someone has to pay the price."

"I'll do it." Will volunteered instantly. "I'll pay the price. Just leave Ana alone." He was still in pain over Anastasia's decision many years ago, but that did not take away the fact that he loved her then, and with his heart back, he definitely loved her now. He would not immediately admit that, but the fact remained. It was funny really, how he went from not caring about to loving someone so quickly.

"Silly genie." Jafar laughed. "I need you, remember? Besides, why would you volenteer for someone who caused you to rip your heart out in the first place? You should be grateful that she is going to suffer for all that she's done, all the pain she's inflicted. You don't agree?" The Knave shook his head. "Well, it doesn't matter. You don't make the decisions around here, I do." Jafar stated, causing Anastasia to shudder involuntary. Before Jafar could reach her, however, she ran over to Will and spoke quietly.

"Trust me." She whispered so Jafar could not hear, holding Will's face in her hands. "Alice and Cyrus... they'll come for you, they always do. They won't let anything happen to you. You'll be okay. You'll be okay." She repeated it not only to assure the Knave, but to assure herself as well. "I love you," she then declared, speaking louder than before. The Knave hesitated for a brief moment before replying.

"I love ya too." Then they were kissing. It only lasted for a short period of time, because almost instantly, Jafar grabbed Anastasia and grasped onto her so firmly that it was physically painful. "Please," Will begged. "Leave her alone. Please. Please!" He was borderline shouting now, but his cries seemed to go unnoticed by Jafar. The sorcerer only raised his staff and pointed it directly towards Anastasia.

"Don't hurt Will." Was the last thing she said before she was hit by a large blast of magic unknown to both her and the Knave. To Will's horror and Jafar and the Jabberwocky's amusement, the former Queen fell to the ground instantly.

"No!" Will screamed, hurling himself at the bars as if they could break so easily. "No! Ana!" No, no, no, no, no! You'll pay for this!" He yelled towards Jafar. "You'll pay!" This simply made Jafar laugh. "You will." Will assured. "You...You will." He trailed off, slumping down onto the ground and sobbing. He sobbed for many things. He sobbed for Anastasia. For her death. For their imprisonment. For him being bound to a bottle for eternity. For things lost, and even more for things never gained.

But most of all, he sobbed for him and Anastasia. For what they could have been. Something beautiful, he's sure. If they hadn't gone through that portal. They'd have been happy. Careless. In love.

_They would have been together._

And so, he sobbed for that, too.


End file.
